My Hero Academia: Shiketsu
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: ¡Inscripciones cerradas! Los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu buscan llegar a lo más alto en la carrera a convertirse en héroes y tu puedes ser uno de ellos. ¡Suerte!...
1. Inscripción

**Boku no hero Academia no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño. Yo hago esto por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Durante años la Academia Shiketsu había sido la única institución capaz de rivalizar con la prestigiosa UA en formación de héroes. Ninguna otra academia podía compararse con la UA. Pero si bien Shiketsu podía darle pelea, para mala suerte de sus profesores y estudiantes, siempre era opacada por la UA, que había dado al héroe más grande todos los tiempos: All Might.

Sin embargo, la nueva generación, perteneciente a la clase 1-A, promete por fin ser capaz de superar a la UA y hacer ver al resto del mundo que no solo aquellos que salen de la misma alma mater que All Might son capaces de ser buenos héroes. La Academia Shiketsu tiene lo suyo y este año buscará demostrarlo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno. Ya había hecho esto en otros fandom (Fairy Tail, DxD, etc) así que quise probarlo aquí ya que luego de terminar la tercera temporada sentí que podía sacar algo bueno con esto.**

**Básicamente esa clase estará llena de OC enviados por ustedes. No tengo claro cuantos voy a aceptar pero serán bastantes porque tengo muchos cupos para llenar, ya que salvo los cuatro estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu que conocemos, todos serán nuevos. Creo que agregaré alguno propio pero solo si me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo.**

**¿Estoy dando muchos rodeos? No sé si funcionará pero espero que sí, tengo muchas ganas de empezar esta historia con ayuda de todo aquel lector que quiera participar. Les dejo la ficha que deben completar para su personaje con algunas indicaciones. Recuerden llenarla por completo y enviarmela por PM o review (Aunque me sería más fácil por PM, ya que puedo arreglar cualquier duda con el respectivo dueño del personaje).**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nombre completo (acorde a su nacionalidad):**

**Sexo:**

**Edad: (Todos van a tener 16)**

**Nacionalidad* (voy a aceptar un máximo de 5 extranjeros):**

**Fecha de cumpleaños (porque tengo ganas):**

**Apariencia (Pueden usar un personaje de otro anime como referencia, para que yo tenga una idea de cómo se ve):**

**Personalidad ****(Detallada):**

**Vestimenta casual (fuera de la escuela):**

**Vestimenta de héroe:**

**Quirk/Kosei/Singularidad (Nombre, cómo se usa y que nivel de control tiene. Debajo de todo tienen una ayudita por si se les dificulta):**

**Breve historia de su pasado (No se explayen demasiado, con saber cómo está conformada su familia y las intenciones que tiene para entrar a Shiketsu y ser un héroe alcanza).**

**Tipo de relación con los estudiantes ya conocidos:**

**Inasa Yoarashi:**

**Kemy Utsushimi:**

**Seiji Shishikura:**

**Nagamasa Mora:**

**Extra:**

**Aquí algunas singularidades por si necesitan ayuda con eso, si ya tienen una, ignoren esto:**

**Volar (no creo que tenga que explicar en qué consiste)**

**Manos detonador (No es como Bakugou, esta consiste en convertir en una bomba todo lo que se toca, excepto seres vivos)**

**Rastreador (Capaz de encontrar a cualquier persona con solo tener un poco de su sangre)**

**Atracción y repulsión (Como el primero, no creo tener que explicarlo mucho. Algo así como Pain de Naruto pero sin poder hacerlo con seres vivos)**

**Líquido, gaseoso, sólido (Puede convertir su cuerpo en cualquiera de esos estados)**

**Sangre venenosa (Si su sangre tiene contacto con otra persona, esta se vería afectada por una parálisis que afecta unos minutos)**

**Sangre de titiritero (Lo mismo que la anterior, pero esta permite manipular a su oponente por un determinado tiempo)**

**Sangre teletransporte (Si deja un poco de sangre en algún sitio, puede teletransportarse allí al instante. Con un debido límite de distancia)**

**Cuerpo elástico (…)**

**Darle filo a todo (Un lápiz, una regla, un tenedor ¡Lo que sea! Cualquier objeto puede transformarse en una filosa espada)**

**Cuerpo de masa (puede moldear su cuerpo a gusto y darle la forma que quiera)**

**Darle vida a objetos (Cualquier cosa que toque, cobrará vida y se convertirá en un fiel sirviente por un debido tiempo)**

**Parálisis visual (Como Aizawa, pero en lugar de anular singularidades hace que su oponente no pueda moverse. Esto causa mucho más resecamiento en los ojos que la habilidad de Aizawa)**

**Manipulación de huesos (Su usuario debe tener mucho calcio para poder usarlo correctamente)**

**Híbrido**** humano-animal (Elijan el animal que les guste y ya)**

**Manipulación elementos (Diamante, hierro, tungsteno, luz, tifón, hierba, agua, etc)**

**Cuerpo de papel (A lo Konan de Naruto)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. No estableceré un límite de tiempo, pero me aseguraré de avisarles apenas se llenen lasa vacantes.**

**Saludos y los estoy leyendo!**


	2. Estudiantes y profesores

**Hola! Bueno, el periodo de "inscripción" ya terminó. Me alegra que les haya gustado la idea así que ahora voy a proceder a dejar por escrito todos los personajes que formaran parte de la clase 1-A de la Academia Shiketsu. Antes que digan algo, aclaro que decidí integrar de la clase 1-B de UA a cuatro estudiantes porque de otra manera no iba a llegar a la cantidad de alumnos que pretendía, pido disculpas si a alguien no le agrada la idea.**

**Los profesores son míos (Salvo Tremor, cortesía de ChaosGodInfinity) ya que salvo el señor trajeado que sale en el Examen de Licencia Provisional no conozco ninguno. Si alguien sabe, que me ilumine.**

**Los OC pertenecen a su respectivo dueño, y Boku no Hero a ****Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

**Profesores (entre paréntesis, su nombre real):**

**A- Lavina (Fuka Tachibana)**

**B- Tremor (****Jishin Furue****)**

**C- Kong Man (Kenichi Orimoto)**

**D- Pipo (¿?)**

**E- Queen Deva (Saori Akiyama)**

**Estudiantes (entre ****paréntesis****, su Quirk):**

**1- Kemy Utsushimi, japonesa (Glamour)**

**2- Nagamasa Mora, japones (Extensión de cabello)**

**3- Seiji Shishikura, japones (Albóndiga)**

**4- Inasa Yoarashi, japones (Torbellino)**

**5- Yui Kodai, japonesa (Size)**

**6- Ibara Shiozaki, japonesa (Enredadera)**

**7- Setsuna Tokage, japonesa (Autotomía)**

**8- Kojiro Bondo, japones (Cemedine)**

**9- Aaron King, estadounidense (Tecnomorfosis)**

**10- Katashi Giordano, italojapones (Atracción y repulsión)**

**11- Hakai Shinigami, japonés (Electro)**

**12- Daiya Kagayaku, japones (Angel)**

**13- Neo Blackstar, estadounidense (Tabla periódica)**

**14- Darius J. Reyes, mexicano (Diamond)**

**15- Raijaku Jinguji, japonesa(Positive and Negative)**

**16- Yuudai Hamasaki, japones (Manipulación de Sombras)**

**17- Emiko Ichimura, japonesa (Grinder/Afilador) **

**18- Joji Watanabe, japones (Regeneración) **

**19- Jakub Janowski, polaco (Parálisis visual)**

**20- Jeong Tae, surcoreano (Cinético)**

* * *

**Con esto terminado, voy a empezar a trabajar en el primer capítulo. Advierto que quizá sea un poco largo ya que pretendo que no sean solo las presentaciones sino también tengo planeado una primera prueba para que demuestren sus habilidades.**

**Una cosita más antes de irme; el primer capítulo muy probablemente contenga enfrentamientos entre estudiantes así que les voy a pedir que no me maten si su personaje pierde. O si sienten que no lo usé como debería también pueden hacérmelo saber.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
